Forum talk:Deep Impact
I read your bone data. That is SO EPIC. * Such an impact could not occur after the earth stabilized. * The earth is not destroyed or strongly affected globally. * THE CRATER IS OVER 2000 STINKING MILES WIDE. * IT WILL IGNITE ALL CLOTHING UP TO HALF-WAY THROUGH TRANS-ANTARCTICA. * IT WILL AUTOMATICALLY BURN ALL WOODEN STRUCTURES AND TWIST YOUR RAILROADS. * YOUR NEWSPAPERS WILL SET AFLAME. * YOUR PINE TREES WILL '''NOT' IGNITE...'' * An earthquake of 12.9 Richters will occur, bigger than any known eathquake to ever exist. * You will obtain general panic. Damage considerable in all sturcutures, pipes will burst, buildings will collapse, and your dams will burst. Huge cracks in the ground and all masonry structures ALONG WITH THEIR FOUNDATIONS will fall. Flat land will be created. * Everything will be blown away. Creatures near the wind blast will be deafened to wind louder than an airplane. Everything will collapse and what trees were not knocked over will be butt naked. * The lava formed by the crater will melt and form 23 mile-thick rocks. * YOU WILL BE SMOTHERED BY 131000 FEET OF EJECTA, LIKE POMPEII BUT WORSE. LOL, That's something to look forward to! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Allow me to paste every single detail of the report for Club Penguin. Impact Effects Robert Marcus, H. Jay Melosh, and Gareth Collins Please note: the results below are estimates based on current (limited) understanding of the impact process and come with large uncertainties; they should be used with caution, particularly in the case of peculiar input parameters. All values are given to three significant figures but this does not reflect the precision of the estimate. For more information about the uncertainty associated with our calculations and a full discussion of this program, please refer to this article Your Inputs: Distance from Impact: 1000.00 km = 621.00 miles Projectile Diameter: 217000.00 m = 711760.00 ft = 134.76 miles Projectile Density: 8000 kg/m3 Impact Velocity: 22.00 km/s = 13.66 miles/s Impact Angle: 42 degrees Target Density: 1000 kg/m3 Target Type: Ice Energy: Energy before atmospheric entry: 1.04 x 1028 Joules = 2.47 x 1012 MegaTons TNT The average interval between impacts of this size is longer than the Earth's age. Such impacts could only occur during the accumulation of the Earth, between 4.5 and 4 billion years ago. Major Global Changes: The Earth is not strongly disturbed by the impact and loses negligible mass. The impact does not make a noticeable change in the Earth's rotation period or the tilt of its axis. The impact does not shift the Earth's orbit noticeably. Crater Dimensions: What does this mean? Transient Crater Diameter: 1450 km = 904 miles Transient Crater Depth: 514 km = 319 miles Final Crater Diameter: 3770 km = 2340 miles Final Crater Depth: 3.53 km = 2.19 miles The crater formed is a complex crater. The volume of the target melted or vaporized is 6.17e+07 km3 = 1.48e+07 miles3 Roughly half the melt remains in the crater , where its average thickness is 37.1 km = 23 miles Thermal Radiation: What does this mean? Time for maximum radiation: 198 seconds after impact Your position is inside the fireball. The fireball appears 973 times larger than the sun Thermal Exposure: 4.83 x 1012 Joules/m2 Duration of Irradiation: 56700 seconds Radiant flux (relative to the sun): 85300 Effects of Thermal Radiation: Clothing ignites Much of the body suffers third degree burns Newspaper ignites Plywood flames Deciduous trees ignite Grass ignites Seismic Effects: What does this mean? The major seismic shaking will arrive at approximately 200 seconds. Richter Scale Magnitude: 12.9 (This is greater than any earthquake in recorded history) Mercalli Scale Intensity at a distance of 1000 km: IX. General panic. Damage considerable in specially designed structures; well-designed frame structures thrown out of plumb. Damage great in substantial buildings, with partial collapse. Buildings shifted off foundations. Serious damage to reservoirs. Underground pipes broken. Conspicuous cracks in ground. In alluviated areas sand and mud ejected, earthquake fountains, sand craters. X. Most masonry and frame structures destroyed with their foundations. Some well-built wooden structures and bridges destroyed. Serious damage to dams, dikes, embankments. Large landslides. Water thrown on banks of canals, rivers, lakes, etc. Sand and mud shifted horizontally on beaches and flat land. Rails bent slightly. Ejecta: What does this mean? The ejecta will arrive approximately 494 seconds after the impact. Your position is beneath the continuous ejecta deposit. Average Ejecta Thickness: 40000 m = 131000 ft Air Blast: What does this mean? The air blast will arrive at approximately 3030 seconds. Peak Overpressure: 2.61e+08 Pa = 2610 bars = 37100 psi Max wind velocity: 13000 m/s = 29100 mph Sound Intensity: 168 dB (Dangerously Loud) Damage Description: Multistory wall-bearing buildings will collapse. Wood frame buildings will almost completely collapse. Multistory steel-framed office-type buildings will suffer extreme frame distortion, incipient collapse. Highway truss bridges will collapse. Highway girder bridges will collapse. Glass windows will shatter. Cars and trucks will be largely displaced and grossly distorted and will require rebuilding before use. Up to 90 percent of trees blown down; remainder stripped of branches and leaves. Tell me more... Click here for a pdf document that details the observations, assumptions, and equations upon which this program is based. It describes our approach to quantifying the important impact processes that might affect the people, buildings, and landscape in the vicinity of an impact event and discusses the uncertainty in our predictions. The processes included are: atmospheric entry, impact crater formation, fireball expansion and thermal radiation, ejecta deposition, seismic shaking, and the propagation of the atmospheric blast wave. Earth Impact Effects Program Copyright 2004, Robert Marcus, H.J. Melosh, and G.S. Collins These results come with ABSOLUTELY NO WARRANTY I will now run simulations for other places in Antarctica. I want to see how far the impact's scope will go. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Here's my report for other locations farther away. * Up to 2500 km away from ground zero ** The effects of the impact are utter devastation. Anything within this radius, including CP, would be obliterated. * 5000 km away from ground zero ** The effects of the impact are generally the same, except for a slightly lower Mercalli scale rating. * 7500 km away from ground zero ** The effects of the impact are starting to decrease. The thermal radiation, air blast, seismic waves, and ejecta now take longer to reach this position and are relatively less powerful than in the other positions. * 10000 km ** The fireball created by the impact is not seen from this point, and there is no direct thermal radiation. The seismic waves take ten times longer to arrive here than they take to arrive at CP. However, they still pose a great danger. Little rocky ejecta reaches this point, only condensed vapor makes it through. The air blast also takes ten times to arrive at this point than it takes to arrive at CP, though it still also poses a great danger. * 150000 km ** The seismic waves have an even lower Mercalli rating. The ejecta is the same as it is at 10000 km, and the air blast will pose less danger and will only cause some ear pain. * 20000 km ** Both the air blast and seismic waves will cause less damage than at any of the closer points to ground zero. If you want to see the full reports for yourself, use the impact simulator. The simulator also has a glossary for the terms that it uses, like transient crater, ejecta, and Mercalli Scale. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC)